The apology (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: Papyrus meets Chara in the street of the village and, seeing she's in a bad mood, offers her to come by his home for a cup of cocoa. The girl agrees, but feels uncomfortable around him because the guilt of what she's done before her "rebirth" is way too strong. How can she possibly deal with those feelings?


**A sequel story to my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfic. If you haven't read it, you'll be somewhat confused by some things. Anyway, in this AU Chara was brought back to life several years after the pacifist ending, that's why Frisk is an adult and is married to Papyrus (don't judge please). Chara was originally adult too and was evil (she came from a parallel genocide timeline), but then got magically reverted back to a child without the memories of all this and has a chance to start her life over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Undertale" or its characters, they all belong to Toby Fox. (Except Noelle, who's only briefly mentioned, she belongs to me.)**

* * *

Papyrus was walking long the streets of the village, carrying several colorful bags. Gyftmas was coming soon, and he had just shopped to buy presents, among other things. The skeleton was characteristically in a good mood. He loved when holidays were approaching, but also he was excited by the idea that in a few months, he'd be a father again. Papyrus breathed in the cold fresh air and watched snowflakes slowly falling from the sky. He sensed that it would be a nice winter evening. He fastened his pace just a little, in a rush to make it back home. But then, Papyrus noticed a familiar figure sitting on a small barrier. It was Chara… and she looked quite down. Papyrus walked up to the teenage girl and greeted her with a smile.  
"HELLO CHARA!"  
The girl jolted a little, startled by the skeleton's cheerful loud voice. Chara looked up at Papyrus, and gave him a quiet reply.  
"Hi, Papyrus…"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE ALL BY YOURSELF?" - Papyrus asked curiously - "SCHOOL FINISHED AROUND THIRTY MINUTES AGO, DIDN'T IT? SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT YOUR HOME BY NOW?"  
"Why does it matter?" - Chara replied a bit harshly, before sighing - "I had a bad day, so I needed some time alone."  
"OH? WHAT HAPPENED?" - Papyrus asked growing concerned.  
"Why would you care? It's my business only." - Chara muttered, looking at her own brown shoes.  
"WELL, I'M CONCERNED. MAYBE I COULD, IF NOT FIX THIS, AT LEAST MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?" - the skeleton suggested.  
"...I got scolded by the teacher for not being attentive in class." - the human girl explained, still avoiding Papyrus' gaze - "It wasn't the first time, and so she wrote a note for my parents."  
"OH... SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE NOT HURRIED TO GO BACK HOME." - Papyrus understood.  
"Yeah, you got it. I just know my parents will reprimand me again." - Chara breathed out.  
For a brief moment, Papyrus swore her tone trembled just a little. The good natured guy he was, he decided to lift up Chara's mood somehow. With a smile, he offered gently:  
"HOW ABOUT YOU HELP ME CARRY THOSE BAGS BACK TO MY HOME AND THEN... YOU DRINK A CUP OF HOT CHOCOLATE?"  
Chara coouldn't help but look up at Papyrus when he mentioned chocolate, but then she looked away again. She was tempted to accept his offer, but on the other hand…  
"FRISK TOLD ME YOU LOVE CHOCOLATE." - Papyrus pursued - "SO, HOW DOES IT SOUND? AT LEAST, YOU'LL BE WARM, IT'S WAY BETTER THAN STROLLING ALONE."  
"Alright…" - Chara agreed, the craving for warmth and chocolate winning over - "I guess I can pass by your house for five minutes."  
"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" - Papyrus smiled at her, then handed her two bags - "CAREFUL WITH THOSE."  
The girl quickly glanced inside and saw a red fabric covered by golden stars. Cursious, she picked it up for closer inspection. It was a soft red comforter with golden stars sewed within it. Chara noted that it wasn't very big in size.  
"Isn't it a big small for your wife, though?" - she commented.  
"IT'S NOT MEANT FOR FRISK, IT'S FOR OUR UNBORN CHILD."  
"Oh." - was all Chara said, suddenly feeling a little dumb.  
"OKAY, SHALL WE GO?"  
Chara nodded in response and the two proceeded to walk long the street, in the direction of Papyrus' house. After a moment of silence, the human girl decided to break it, hoping it would make her feel less uncomfortable. Or at least, distract her from some thoughts.  
"Why didn't you take your racecar to go shopping?" - she asked.  
"I PREFER TO WALK WHEN THE WEATHER'S GOOD." - Papyrus replied honestly - "IT'S A HEALTHY THING TO DO."  
"But you're a skeleton, it doesn't-... ah, whatever." - Chara decided to just not question those things - "I mean, you surely knew you'd have many bags. Driving would've been more practical."  
"WELL... I MUST ADMIT I... KINDA DIDN'T THINK OF IT BEFORE GOING TO STORES." - Papyrus admitted with an awkward expression.  
Chara almost chuckled at this. Papyrus could be a bit forgetful at times. But his optimism was high enough to break a roof, so small unconveniences barely did anything to him. Especially since he knew much worse things… Chara felt something unpleasant in her stomach again, and so she needed another distraction. She thought of the other family members that would be in the house and it worried her.  
"Will the others be okay with me passing by?"  
Papyrus immediately understood where this question came from. He smiled at Chara friendly, even though she wasn't really looking at him, and he said:  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING, CHARA. YOU ARE AS MUCH WELCOME IN OUR HOUSE AS ANYONE ELSE."  
"Yes, but…"  
"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SAY YOU MAKE A VERY WORTHY GUEST, AND HAVING YOU AROUND WILL BE A PLEASURE." - Papyrus finished with his usual nice voice.  
The human girl felt moved by what Papyrus just told her. But before she could have any kind of reaction, they made it to the house. When Papyrus opened the door, he saw Frisk sitting on the couch, turning around to look at her husband.  
"How did your shopping go?" - she asked him with a smile.  
"IT WENT GREAT! I EVEN GOT YOU SOMETHING." - Papyrus replied as he walked up to Frisk.  
Chara discreetly walked in the house and closed the door behind her.  
"Oh, hi Chara." - Frisk greeted her - "It's a nice surprise to see you here."  
"Hello, Frisk... I helped Papyrus carry the bags." - Chara said showing the bags, before putting those down on the floor.  
"I ACCIDENTLY MET HER IN THE STREET. CHARA LOOKED A LITTLE SAD, SO I INVITED HER FOR A CUP OF COCOA." - Papyrus explained to his wife.  
"That was a good idea, and very nice from you." - Frisk said approvingly, then picked her cellphone - "I shall just warn Mom that you're at our place, Chara. I don't want her to worry."  
"I suppose she's wondering where I am now…" - Chara agreed with a guilty half-smile.  
Frisk briefly texted Toriel that Chara was at her home and that she shouldn't worry of her whereabouts. Toriel replied by relief, but she was also concerned that Chara could possibly be trouble for the hosts. Frisk immediately reassured her mother that Chara wasn't, and that she even helped Papyrus to carry bags to their home. This relieved Toriel once again.  
"Where are Sans and Noelle..?" - Chara asked curiously.  
"NOELLE WENT TO SEE HER CHILDREN AT GASTER'S HOME." - Papyrus replied - "AS FOR SANS… I'M NOT SURE, MAYBE HE'S NAPPING?"  
"He returned from Grillby's a few minutes ago and went to his room." - Frisk confirmed.  
"UGH, HE EATS TOO MUCH OF THAT GREASE..." - Papyrus rolled his eyes - "AND THEN, HE'LL BARELY EAT WHAT I'D HAVE COOKED."  
Chara was slightly amused, but also relieved that Sans wasn't awake. She knew the shorter skeleton didn't like her much, so if they were both in the same room, things would've been pretty awkward.  
"Maybe I should go heat up the milk for the cocoa…" - Frisk said, about to stand up from the couch.  
"NO, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS." - her skeleton husband shook his head - "OH, AND AS FOR WHAT I GOT FOR YOU…"  
Papyrus picked the red comforter from one of the bags and covered Frisk with it. Well, in fact it just covered her abdomen and down to her calves. The woman smiled, obviously liking it.  
"Aw, it's beautiful... But it's a bit small, no?"  
"IT'S FOR OUR BABY. BUT SINCE YOU'RE CARRYING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING, THE COMFORTER IS STILL LARGE ENOUGH TO COVER YOUR BELLY."  
"You're always so sweet." - Frisk grinned with a light blush - "But I'm only on my first trimester, so I can still do things, especially the easy ones like making cocoa. It's pretty soon for a resting regimen."  
"IT'S NEVER TOO SOON TO SHOW OUR BABY - AND THEIR MOM - THAT THEY'RE LOVED!" - Papyrus replied, placing his hand over his sternum.  
Frisk took Papyrus' hand in hers and made him lean towards her, after what she gave him a chaste kiss. Chara looked down at her feet. Seeing how loving the couple was one towards the other, made her feel sick. But it wasn't out of disgust. It was for a completely different reason. When Papyrus headed the kitchen, he asked to Frisk if she wanted some cocoa too, to which his wife gave a positive answer. Frisk quickly noticed Chara's troubled expression.  
"What's wrong, Chara?" - she asked her.  
"Is he always that nice to everyone?" - Chara asked her adoptive sister - "Even to those who… wronged him?"  
Frisk quickly understood where Chara was coming from. She gave her a smile and explained:  
"Yes, that's just how Papyrus is. He is good to everyone, because he believes that's what they need. Papyrus believes everyone can be good if they try. That's why he never holds a grudge towards anyone."  
"I see…"  
"Is this what's troubling you?" - Frisk asked gently - "You think he shouldn't be that nice to you?"  
"Shouldn't he be mad at me?" - Chara asked back - "What happened just can't be easily forgiven."  
"You know..." - Frisk moved closer to the teen and placed a hand over her shoulder - "I think you should talk about this with him instead. He's a few steps away, and he'll be willing to listen to you. Now is your perfect chance."  
Chara looked in the direction of the kitchen and she could see Papyrus with his back turned at her, facing the stove. With a small sigh, the girl walked up to him, unsure. What could she possibly say? There were just too many things running through her mind… Papyrus just finished boiling the milk and as he picked three mugs from the cabinet, he noticed Chara stand there.  
"IT'LL BE READY SOON." - he informed her with a smile - "DO YOU WANT SOME MARSHMALLOWS IN IT?"  
"N-No, thank you..." - Chara replied, shaking her head slightly.  
"FRISK DOESN'T DRINK HER COCOA WITH MARSHMALLOWS EITHER." - Papyrus remarked - "WHILE I PREFER-... CHARA? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
Papyrus saw a faint glimmer in the girl's shadowed eyes. Was Chara on edge of tears? Growing concerned, Papyrus set everything aside and knelt down a little, to be more at her level.  
"Why… Why aren't you mad at me..?" - Chara asked him quietly - "How can you be comfortable to invite me in your home, after everything that's happened..? After everything I've done?"  
"CHARA..." - Papyrus breathed out - "YOU SHOULDN'T THINK ABOUT THIS, IT'S ALL IN THE PAST."  
"But I can't just forget this..! And I'm sure you didn't forget this either..!" - Chara then let out a sob - "It's something you can't forget… because what I did and… tried to do… was terrible. I..."  
Chara stopped for a moment. Papyrus didn't dare to say anything, feeling that he maybe should let her finish first. Chara looked up at him again and spoke up with a trembling voice.  
"I almost destroyed your family. I had kidnapped Frisk and tried to take her place as your wife, just to hurt her. I wanted to kill your daughter and almost succeeded. I've tried to… s-seduce you…" - Chara said the last part with a quieter tone - "How don't you feel awkward around me after this? You should be disgusted and angry. That's how I feel towards myself."  
"YOU'RE ANGRY AT YOURSELF?"  
"And disgusted by my past actions. Even more so after I see how you and Frisk love each other. You two look so happy together… you're even about to have a baby… And I almost took this away from you. I am a horrible person… I... I'm sorry…"  
Chara then started to sob and tears fell down from her eyes. Papyrus' eyes instinctively glowed orange, and rested his hands on the crying girl's shoulders.  
"I'm sorry..." - Chara went on - "I'm so sorry…"  
She could no longer speak coherently. Then, to her shock and surprise, Papyrus pulled her in a warm hug. Chara's tears kept flowing non-stop, while her sobs got partially muffled by Papyrus' shirt. As she kept crying, Papyrus said with all his gentleness:  
"CHARA, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR. ALL THOSE THINGS... THEY WERE DONE BY A PERSON WHO NO LONGER EXISTS. IT WAS A DIFFERENT CHARA WHO HURT MY FAMILY."  
"But she grew from me…" - Chara replied.  
"SHE MAYBE STARTED AS YOU, BUT YOU ARE NOT HER." - Papyrus replied - "NOELLE GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE WHEN SHE TURNED YOU BACK TO A CHILD, SHE GAVE YOU A FRESH START. YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO GROW UP AS A DIFFERENT AND BETTER PERSON."  
"I don't know if I can..." - Chara muttered.  
"YOU CAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU, CHARA! I KNOW YOU CAN BECOME SOMEONE GOOD." - Papyrus said with a comforting and encouraging tone, gently rubbing her back.  
Overwhelmed by Papyrus' kindness, Chara hugged him back. The two stayed in that position for a moment, until Chara muttered something that the skeleton couldn't quite catch. Looking down at her, Papyrus requested her to repeat.  
"...Thank you..." - the girl said, this time looking in his eyes.  
Smiling in response, Papyrus wiped away Chara's tears. He then stood up, but Chara still had an arm wrapped around him.  
"Is everything alright?"  
Papyrus and Chara turned their heads to the doorframe, and saw Frisk leaning against it with a light smile on her face. They could tell she knew what happened and probably witnessed a part of their exchange.  
"YES, EVERYTHING'S FINE." - Papyrus replied, giving Chara a small pat on the head.  
"Now, I think I'll… keep Papyrus just for myself." - Chara said with a sudden look of mischief on her face, wrapping her both arms tightly around the skeleton.  
"Oh no, you will not." - Frisk feigned a stern voice, but unable to fight back a grin, knowing Chara was only kidding - "My baby still needs their father."  
Frisk then gently pulled Papyrus towards herself, and Chara easily let go of him. The teenage girl was obviously feeling a little better, Papyrus' comfort having done its magic on her. It would of course take some time before she healed properly from the knowledge of what she's done in her former life. And she'd probably make mistakes as she learned to become a better person. But Chara would certainly try her best.  
"ALRIGHT, LET'S MOVE ON THE COUCH AND ENJOY OUR COCOA THERE?" - Papyrus suggested.  
The two humans nodded, after what Papyrus handed them their mugs. Shortly after they got installed and started to savour their hot drinks, they got startled by Sans who suddenly popped up in the living room.  
"hey, that's not cool being uninvited." - Sans said.  
"YOU WERE SLEEPING." - Papyrus pointed out.  
"that's true..." - his brother admitted - "anyway, can i have hot chocolate too?"  
"YOU COULD FOR ONCE MAKE IT YOURSELF, YOU KNOW." - Papyrus crossed his arms with an annoyed expression.  
"aw, please pap?"  
"UH, FINE..." - Papyrus stood up from his spot and went in the kitchen make another cup, then yelled from there - "BUT NEXT TIME, MAKE IT YOURSELF!"  
"sure, pap. no worries." - Sans replied easily.  
Frisk chuckled a little at this. As years passed, the dynamic between the two brothers barely changed. Sans eyed both Frisk and Chara, and he didn't fail to notice the tear stains on the latter's face.  
"is all okay out there?" - he asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Yes, everything's alright." - Frisk confirmed - "Chara helped Papyrus carry the bags from the stores. She was upset, so he invited her for a cup of cocoa."  
"really? heh, my bro's always at his coolest." - Sans said.  
"Yes, he... is." - Chara said quietly, unsure what else to say.  
Sans nodded. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that "reborn" girl. But just for everybody's sake, he didn't pressure on her to find out. Chara, on her hand, was feeling a weight from the skeleton's gaze. Gazing in her cup, she said:  
"Papyrus and I also had a talk... I told him I was sorry."  
"Chara, you don't have to explain him this." - Frisk reassured her sister.  
"all's fine." - Sans said to Frisk.  
But then he stared at Chara, in a way as though he was… reading her. Chara felt uncomfortable from his black stare, that her mug almost slipped from her hands. She cought it in time with a sigh. Sans' gaze returned mostly to normal, before saying:  
"easy there, kid. don't spill the drink around; we don't wanna a _**_hot mess _**_here."  
Chara almost choked at the statement, coughing out her hot chocolate.

* * *

**A/N: It was supposed to be a bit shorter. Originally, I didn't plan to put Sans in this story, but then I thought I already don't include him often. Also, that pun popped up in my mind, and so I grabbed the opportunity! ^^**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I originally posted this story on DA on Christmas, since I thought a story about forgiveness was appropriate on that day. Papyrus is one of the people who'll help Chara move on from her dark past (which she can't remember, btw) and help her become a better person. Like stated, Chara will make mistakes, she's not perfect, but she'll try her best and work on her flaws. **

**In all honesty, I think _platonic_ Papara is heartwarming. I love the idea of Papyrus being like a big brother, but mostly a life guide to Chara. If anyone could help them find a better path, it would be him. **


End file.
